Electric Feel  A Greg Sanders Love Story
by StayGold7
Summary: Greg is in love with Dana, the pretty girl who works in the lab. Dana is in love with Greg. Dana is abducted and it's Greg's job to save her. But can she ever trust a man after her traumatic experience? Greg hopes so.
1. Chapter 1

Dana's POV

I was in the zone. I couldn't hear a thing going on around me as I gazed through my magnifier at a set of fingerprints from a lady's bedpost. The finger prints were from a Peeping Tom. This particular Peeping Tom had been peeking in the windows of woman for the past month and we finally had gotten a finger print.

I was also thinking about how in five minutes, I'd be officially off and could get some sleep. Since I was concentrating so hard, I didn't hear Greg slip in the room and walk up behind me.

"Guess who," he whispered in my ear as his hand slipped over my eyes.

Instead of guessing, I screamed, dropped my magnifier and tried to pry his hands away from my face.

He stepped back, laughing. "I'm sorry, Dana. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, God, Greg please don't do that again," I said, taking a deep breath and placing my hand over my racing heart.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I promise. Cross my heart," he said through a smile.

Oh, that smile. That smile made me weak in the knees.

"So, did you find a match to those finger prints I brought you?" He asked walking over to the table and looking over the finger print I had been working on.

"Somewhat. The finger prints are a match to an unknown that's in our system for more Peeping Tom cases. Looks like he's progressing," I said.

"I believe it's my job to decide if he's progressing," Greg teased. I smiled and punched him playfully. "But you're right, he is. First, a lady's windowsill, now some other one's bedpost. We all know what's coming next," Greg said.

"Yeah...," I trailed off. I wasn't sure whether or not I should mention this was all going on in my neighborhood. That these ladies lived in the apartment complex across the street from me.

"So, we're officially off now," Greg said looking at his watch. "Want to go get some breakfast?" Greg looked at me with those big brown eyes of his and I smiled.

"Sure," I said.

We walked to the locker room so I could put my lab coat away and grab my purse. I followed Greg in my car to a dinner down the street. For the next two hours we talked and laughed. I felt so comfortable with Greg.

"You should get some sleep," Greg said suddenly.

"Do I look that bad?" I laughed.

"Nah, you look pretty no matter what," Greg said with a shy smile. "Well, I guess I'll see you back at the lab tonight." Greg stood up and stretched.

I stood up and put on my jacket. I reached for the bill and Greg snatched it up before I could.

"No, I'm paying," he said.

"C'mon, Greg. At least let me pay my half," I said.

"Nope. It's my treat." He smiled at me.

We walked up to the counter together as he paid and then he walked me to my car.

"Thanks again Greg." I smiled. "See you tonight."

"Yeah... sweet dreams Dana," he said through a smile.

At home I threw my purse onto the couch and headed straight for the shower. When I ran out of hot water I decided it was time to crawl into bed. I laid there, half asleep when I thought, "Did I lock the door?" I had no memory of locking it but I was pretty sure I did. I thought about getting up but I was so tired and my bed was so comfortable and warm...

I felt the other side of my bed depress under some weight. Like the weight of a person. A person? My eyes snapped open and the face of a man I didn't recognize was staring back at me. I opened my mouth to scream but he was quick. He was suddenly on me, his hand covering my mouth.

"If you know what's good for ya, you won't make a damn sound," he said.

My mind raced. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. He let go of my mouth and reached to his right and I screamed. Then everything went black.

Greg's POV

I strolled into the building, feeling really good. I had had a great breakfast with Dana and she'd been on my mind ever since. Her with her pretty green eyes, long dark blonde hair and beautiful smile. I practically danced my way to her section of the lab. But she wasn't there. I checked my watch. She usually was here early. I went to the locker room, thinking maybe she was still in there but she wasn't.

"Hey, Nick?" I walked into the office. "Have you seen Dana?"

"She's not in the lab?" Nick asked, not looking up from the manila folder on his desk.

"No. She should have been here by now," I said. I was starting to get a bad feeling.

"Maybe she's just running late today," Nick said.

"Hope that's all," I said plopping down in a chair.

"Got a little crush, Greggo?" Nick teased, his head still down.

I managed to crack a smile. "I think it's more than a crush," I said.

Nick looked up at me. "Oh really?"

"Really," I said through a smile. "I can't believe I'm telling you this," I mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"You guys would be a cute couple. And I'm sure she's fine, Greg. She's a woman, sometimes they run late."

An hour had passed and I was officially worried.

"Gris, we need to send someone to her house! This isn't normal," I said as I paced around Grissom's office.

Grissom looked at me over the top of his glasses. "Go on," he said. "Go to her house, make sure she's okay."

"Thank you!" I said and ran out the door.

I looked at the stick note on the dash with Dana's address written on it then up at the apartment complex I was parked in front of. Her car wasn't there. I got out of the Denali and made my way to her door. I knocked. No answer. I knocked again and nothing. I put on a glove and tried the door knob. It was unlocked.

"Dana?" I called as I stepped inside. Her purse was sitting on the couch. "Dana?" I called again. The floor boards creaked under my feet as I made my way down the hall. I checked the bathroom, no sign of her. I checked the bedroom. The bed was unmade. And on the pillow was a spot of blood.

Dana's POV

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. I groaned as I rolled over onto my back. I touched the left side of my forehead where it hurt. There was a lump and dried blood. What in the hell had happened?

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a bed but it wasn't mine. I sat up quickly, too quickly. I held my head in my hands until I wasn't dizzy anymore. I looked around the room. It was sparsely furnished. Just a bed and a night stand with the lamp. The window had cardboard duct tapped over it, keeping out the light.

Suddenly, it all came back to me. Well, what little I had seen before I'd been knocked out. The man in my bed was the last thing I could remember. I figured I was at his house. Then I realized that this man was probably the Peeping Tom we had been looking for.

I jumped out of the bed and looked around for anything I could use as a weapon. There was nothing in the closet, nothing in the drawers of the night stand and nothing under the bed. What was I going to do? How was I going to get out of here? I looked at the window. Duct tape was nothing. I could easily get it off. I walked over to the window but before I could touch it, the door of the bed room opened. I turned around quickly. The man who had been in my room walked in. He was holding a plate with a sandwich on it and a bottle of water. I backed up against the wall and watched him as he set the plate and water bottle on the night stand.

"Hope you like bologna. It's all I got," he said.

I remained silent. What was I supposed to say, thank you?

We stared at each other for a minute then he just left the room, closing the door behind him.

I turned back to the window. Did he really think duct tape would keep me in this room? I ripped the duct tape off all four sides of the cardboard and took it out of the windowsill. My heart sank. There were bars over the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg's POV

I snapped a picture of Dana's bedroom. I then sighed heavily and walked down the hallway into the living room. Her purse was on the floor, its contents strewn across the hardwood. I bent down to look at everything closer. Her wallet with her credit cards, money and ID were untouched. I looked through the other things: cosmetics, receipts, loose change. The only thing missing were her car keys. I took a picture of everything on the floor. Something under the couch caught the light from the flash and shone. I reached under and picked up a pocket knife. The blade wasn't out but I tested it for blood and found none. I turned it over and on the other side was a company name. Harold and Sons Construction.

"Find something, Greg?" Nick asked.

"Yes," I said standing up. "Someone from Harold and Sons Construction dropped their pocket knife." I showed it to Nick.

"I think we should go talk to them."

We drove over to the office of Harold and Sons Construction. Harold and his eldest son, Charlie were there. We showed Harold the pocket knife.

"Well, only myself and my two son's have this particular pocket knife. All my other employees have a green one. I have mine right here," he said, pulling out his own pocket knife. "I was also at home sick yesterday. My wife can back that up."

"With my dad out sick, I came in to do pay roll," Charlie said. He too pulled out a red pocket knife. "And here's my knife."

"What about your brother, Keith? Where was he?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I assume at home. He's probably there now," Charlie said. "That is definitely his pocket knife."

"Can we get his address?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Charlie said.

Harold sighed. "I can't believe this. My son, abducting a woman," he said to himself. He sat down behind his desk, his head in his hands.

Charlie came back with the address. Nick and I thanked him Harold and Charlie for their time then took off to the other side of town. I had a good feeling. As good as a feeling you could have when the girl of your dreams was missing.

Dana's POV

I was sitting on the bed, tears rolling down my cheeks when the door creaked open. I jumped up and backed up against the wall again. My head was killing me and I couldn't think straight. The only thing I could think to do was cower in the corner of the room like a scared animal.

The man walked over to me, staring at me the entire time. He was creepy. My knees started to shake and I felt like I was going to collapse. He grabbed my arms tight. I was too weak to break free and he was much too strong. He threw me onto the bed.

"No please. Please, please don't do this," I begged. I tried to jump off the bed but he grabbed my ankle and yanked me back down. I started crying. Crying and begging him.

I tried so hard to just shut my brain off but it was impossible. I knew I was too weak to get him off of me but I tried anyway. I clawed at his face with my nails, pinched at his arms and pushed on his shoulders. He slapped me hard across the face and I tasted blood from the cut on my lip.

"Don't make me have to do that again," he snarled. He tugged at my sweat pants and I tugged back. My face stung again as he hit me on the same cheek. He mumbled something to me but I couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything except myself sobbing.

Greg's POV

Nick and I pulled up in front of Keith's house. There in his driveway was Dana's car. We walked up to the house and knocked on the door. All the shades were drawn but we heard shuffling and door shut before the door was opened by a tall, burly man.

"Are you Keith?" Nick asked.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"We're with the Las Vegas crime lab. We found your pocket knife at the home of a missing woman. May we have a look around your house?" Nick asked.

"Do you have a warrant?" Keith retorted.

"Don't need one," Nick said as he pushed passed Keith.

"The hell you don't!" Keith yelled.

With Keith distracted by Nick, I rushed inside and started opening doors.

"Hey, what are you doin'?" Keith yelled at me.

I ignored him. I knew Dana was here and I was going to find her.

I opened the door to a bed room. Nothing was in there except a bed, a night stand and Dana. She was sitting in the corner in nothing but an oversized t-shirt and underwear. There was a pair of sweat pants thrown on the floor. She was crying and didn't even hear me come in.

"Dana!" I said and rushed over to her.

She looked up at me. "Greg!" she yelled as she threw herself at me. She hugged me tight and cried. "Oh, Greg! I... I... " She looked at me, her mouth open as she tried to talk. All she could do was cry.

"It's okay, Dana. You're okay now," I said. I rubbed her back as she cried. I looked over and noticed a bruise on her cheek and that her lip was cut. I helped her to her feet then bent down to pick up the sweatpants off the floor. Dana was shaking so hard I had to help her put them back on.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

We walked outside to the waiting ambulance. Keith was already in the back of a police car.

"I don't want to go in the ambulance," Dana said to me.

"Alright, I'll drive you," I told her. "Nick, I'm taking Dana to the hospital."

"Alright, man," Nick said, waving at me.

I helped Dana into the car and ran around to the driver's side. I followed the police escort down the road. I had my arm resting on the center console when I felt Dana's hand gently take mine. I looked at her and she was looking down at our hands.

At the hospital, I paced around the waiting room. Soon, Catherine came out of Dana's room. Before I could say anything she spoke.

"She's asking for you," she said. "Stay with her. Don't worry about finishing your shift. I already talked to Grissom."

"Thanks, Catherine," I said. We said our goodbyes and I rushed to Dana's room.

I opened the door slowly. Dana was laying in the bed in a hospital gown staring out the window. I walked in and sat down the chair next to her bed. She turned towards me.

"Hi," she said through a weak smile.

"Hi." I reached for her hand.

"Will you stay with me tonight, please Greg?" She asked.

"Of course," I said.


End file.
